


Some Attempt

by Ashenious



Series: You-In-Verse (DMC) [10]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Other, Reader is extremely strong, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashenious/pseuds/Ashenious
Summary: Request: "I'm not very good at these, but here goes! This is for Vergil x reader, it can be a few words, h-canon, whatever you what! After events of DMC5 and the brothers found their way out of the Underworld, and Vergil has joined Devil May Cry, he is investigating a demon hunting gig but comes across someone else already at the location (reader) and is in awe of the display they put on while fighting lesser demons. Follow up of him attempting to awkward flirt. Hes bad at it, but she finds it sweet. "
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: You-In-Verse (DMC) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Some Attempt

This job was a waste of time, a waste of his efforts, and a waste of his energy, but still Vergil walked on toward where he was asked to go. He was only going by request of Dante, something that he’d normally not do, but as his brother was called up and requested to work in the middle of a mid-day bender, Vergil had little other choice but to go in Dante’s place. He needed the water and lights to stay on in the store as just the thought of having neither and then subsequently having to hear Dante’s whining was enough to start a small headache in the back of Vergil’s head.

Vergil arrived at where he was requested to go, a small alleyway that was offset from the general population, but one that connected many businesses through its corridors. The person who had called Devil May Cry said that demons had been causing interruptions with deliveries to the many businesses, and at least 3 people had been seriously injured from the attacks.

Stepping into the darken area, Vergil noticed the faint sound of rustling coming from deeper in the alley. Seeing nothing else happening in the immediate area, the man popped the Yamato out of its sheath slightly with his thumb before pacing his way down toward the noises.

Rounding the corner from where the noises seemed to be coming from, Vergil felt a gust of wind pass by him as the body of an empusa flew past him. Glancing back to where the body landed, Vergil’s other hand moved and grasped onto the handle of the Yamato before he turned his eyes back to where the empusa came flying from.

Instead of pulling out the Yamato quickly, Vergil only stood and watched as another empusa was thrown into a different wall that was already covered in the splatterings of another demon. From where the demon was thrown, Vergil could see a sight he wasn’t expecting to see: you standing in a circle of 4 other empusa whilst holding a comically large hammer with both of your hands. You had on an outfit that seemed so out of place for the area, as it was far too nice a piece to be worn in an alleyway that was covered in monster gunk, and the heels that you were wearing only topped off the contrast of what you were doing.

“Who’s next?” you called out to the remaining 4 empusa. Without even a moment of hesitation between the 4 demons, they all leapt toward you, their arms raising above their heads as they flew at you.

Tightening your grip on the handle of your weapon, you carefully shifted your weight in your feet to allow better balance. Sliding one of your feet back and bending your knee a bit, you picked up your hammer and quickly smashed the end of it into the face of the first empusa closest to you. Bending your knee more and sliding your other foot forward, you used the momentum you had built up to slam your weapon into the other 3 empusa just before their arms were able to reach you.

The bodies of the empusa flew past Vergil once again, he not moving just as before, but as you looked in the direction of the defeated demons, you gasped at the sight of another person.

“Are you okay?” you asked as you quickly jogged over to Vergil, your hammer dragging on the ground behind you as you moved.

“I am uninjured,” Vergil said simply, his hand letting go of the Yamato’s handle as he glanced from you to the demons that were now stacked into a pile behind him. None of the demons were moving, but pieces of the wall that they were thrown into were still falling down and over each of them as the wall settled from the impact.

“What’re you doing in this alley?” you asked, confused as to why another person was in an alleyway that was known to house demons sometimes.

“I was called and asked to eradicate the demons that were presiding in this alley as they were posing a threat to the businesses and the employees. But it seems that my involvement was unnecessary.” Vergil explained as he turned back to look at you.

“You were called? Sorry, if I had known someone else was coming, I would’ve left you one or two,” you said as you slowly clipped your weapon back onto your back.

“No matter, the demons are gone now so no more harm can come to the people who use this alley. What brought someone of your form to this alley?”

“Of my ‘form’?” you asked, your eyebrows furrowing a bit at the question. “What’s that mean?”

“Pardon my words, I meant no ill intent toward you,” Vergil replied quickly, his eyes wandering from your face to the area behind you. “Perhaps asking what someone who is wearing such an extravagant and well-matched outfit and who has the strength to fight demons far more dangerous than these is doing in this area is a better question to pose.”

“Oh. Well, I was visiting some of my friends at their work, and their job has a stupid dress code for visitors.” Motioning down to your outfit, you couldn’t help but grimace a bit as you noticed the spots of demon blood that had landed on the tips of your heels. “I love my friends, but their job is just so…stuck up. I needed a way to get off my frustrations somehow.”

“And so, you found your way into this alley to relieve yourself of those frustrations?” Vergil asked, a small chuckle in his voice.

“I guess I did, yeah,” Bringing your hand up to your neck, you grinned a little bit at Vergil.

“Seems reasonable,” Vergil said simply as he looked you over. “I was told to expect a hoard of demons down this alley, but much to my surprise I seemed to have stumbled upon someone more than capable of handling the nest, even in such an outfit.”

“These demons were nothing, even if I was wearing heels that were 3 inches taller, I’d still be able to take them, no problem!” you said as you brought your arm up to flex your bicep, your other hand resting on top of it as you strained the muscle.

“Given your display of strength from just before, I have no doubt that you’d be able to take down more demons,” Chuckling a bit at Vergil, you brought your hands down and rested them on your sides.

“Hey, you said that you were called to come fight these demons?” you asked as you stepped toward Vergil.

“Yes, a client called the store and asked that these creatures be dealt with with utmost urgency,” Vergil answered as he watched you.

“Well, since I was the one who took care of them, don’t you think it’s fair that I get the payment for this job?” Watching as Vergil’s face changed a bit, his face scrunching up a bit but not in a way to indicate anger, you waited as he thought. Just as he was about to answer you, a loud crash came from behind you.

Immediately, Vergil pulled out the Yamato and you pulled your hammer from your back as you both turned to look at the source of the noise: a queen empusa pushing aside a garbage collection container. Taking your stance and readying yourself for another fight, you glanced to the side to see Vergil doing the same.

“It seems payment talk will have to be on halt for a moment. Once these demons are slain, then we’ll be free to discuss payment once again.” Seeing Vergil grip his sword tightly, you turned back to face the screeching demon nearby.

“What? I’ve got to prove to you I can fight more demons to get payment?” you asked lightly.

“Show me the strength and grace you used on those lesser demons before once again, and then I will take you to the shop so that you may receive your payment.” Vergil replied just before he took off from the ground, the Yamato quickly being removed from its sheath as he flew at the empusa queen.

“Oh, going home on the first date? I’ll definitely show you strength and grace then!”


End file.
